


The Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys

by maximum_cat_entropy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancelled, Cancelled!, F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Next Gen, black!Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6937303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximum_cat_entropy/pseuds/maximum_cat_entropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cancelled!!!!<br/>I ship both Albus x Scorpius and Rose x Scorpious. So, I gave Scorpius a twin sister and made everyone gay. Probably more focus on Rose's relationship, as I'm more comfortable writing from a female perspective. Otherwise canon compliant (books not movies). I am operating under the assumption that Hermione is Black for this story, which is really not relevant to the story at all, except to contribute to Rose's physical appearance. The main story will start in fifth year, with occasional flashbacks.This summary will be edited as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Rose meet Scorpius and Cassiopea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May edit and add more to this later

Chap. 1- Hogwarts Express

Sept. 1, 2017- Rose Weasley bounced up and down while waiting for her Uncle Harry to stop talking to Albus so that they could board the train together. Albus was looking very serious, and a little green. She was too nervous to board the Hogwarts Express all by herself. She had waited practically her whole life to take the train to Hogwarts, and now it was finally happening. She was eaten up by nerves. What if she wasn’t magical enough? What if her parents forgot all about her while she was away? Rose was just sure that if they didn’t get on the train soon, she would never have the courage to get on it at all. Especially since her dad had pointed out the Malfoy twins and told her to beat them at every test. She wasn’t sure she could, especially not both of them. Granted, she had always been at the top of her class, but this was Hogwarts! It was a in whole other league. Her cousin James, Albus’ big brother, was a third year at Hogwarts and had told them all sorts of stories. Rose wasn’t sure she trusted James. James had been teasing Albus all morning about Albus being a slytherin, a practice she thought was particularly distasteful. Rose couldn’t help but be anxious about her own house, though. By the time Albus came over to her with a sheepish smile, Rose had just about fretted herself to bits.

Albus and Rose searched through the train until they found a compartment with only two other people. Most of the compartments were pretty crowded because they had been a little delayed boarding the train. Unfortunately, this particular compartment had a face that Rose recognized, that of Scorpius Malfoy. Beside him sat a girl that looked just like him, except her hair was longer and her features a just little softer. Rose could only assume that this was his sister. Albus gave her a quick nervous glance before he quietly asked, “Is it alright if we sit in here? Everywhere else is kinda full”. Scorpius looked up and nodded as Albus and Rose came in and settled themselves on the seat opposite the two Malfoys. The Malfoy girl kept her head down, focusing on her clasped hands. 

Rose could feel the awkward tension in the air. It was as thick as pea soup, which was a frankly disgusting soup if you asked her. After a few minutes of silence, Rose just couldn’t stand it and had to break it. “I’m Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus”, she said hopefully. Albus smiled and raised his hand in a half-hearted wave before shrinking in a again. The silence remained. 

Rose sighed internally. She nudged Albus, who took the hint and asked, “What are your guys’ names?” 

It was Scorpius Malfoy who responded first. “Scorpius. This is my twin sister.” He looked over at his sister. “Cass, aren’t you gonna introduce yourself?”

The girl finally looked up. She smiled shyly at Rose, and said, “I’m Cassiopea” Rose was struck by how pretty the other girl was, and grinned hugely.

“Wow. That’s a great name”, Rose said, her eyes big with excitement. “But it’s kinda long. Hmmm. I’m gonna to call you Pea.”

“Alright.” Cassie said in whisper. She was blushing and hid her face behind her long sheet of hair again. Rose’s smile faltered. Determined now to draw the other girl out, Rose tried another question.

“What house do you think you’ll be in, Pea?”

“I don’t know. Our family’s always been in Slytherin, but I don’t think I’ll fit in there”, Cassie said in an even quieter whisper.

“Well, what house do you want to be in?” Rose said.

“Ravenclaw”, came the answer.

From there, a conversation began about houses and where they would end up, and which house had the best quidditch team. Cassiopea would comment quietly every so often, and Rose decided that that would be the best she could get out of the girl.

\---  
By the time the train had arrived in Hogsmeade, and the students had disembarked, it was late afternoon. The four first years moved off towards the sound of the now elderly Hagrid calling for all the first years to come to the boats. Rose and Albus ended up sharing their boat with the Malfoys also. The water shimmered as they floated across the lake.

The gaggle of first years were greeted at the entrance by the headmaster, a very short man who introduced himself as Professor Flitwick. Cassie, who had always considered herself to be rather short, was surprised to see that Flitwick was even shorter than she was. Suddenly feeling the nerves of the new school year settling upon her, she grasped her brother’s arm. He half turned from his conversation with Albus to give her a heartening smile. She thought that none of the other kids could be as scared as she was. Especially not that vibrant girl, Rose, who had shared their compartment with them. She didn’t seem like she was afraid of anything.

The first years were shuffled into the Great Hall. One by one they were sorted. Cassie stood there in a numb glaze until her name was called. She let go of her brother, who gave her an encouraging smile, then went up to the platform. Professor Flitwick put the Sorting Hat on her head. She heard it speak in her mind. Hmm. A Malfoy. And proud of it. But there’s something else, isn’t there. A thirst for knowledge and acceptance. You belong in- “RAVENCLAW!” Cassie felt a shiver run down her nerves at the pronouncement, then slowly made her way over to the cheering Ravenclaw table. This is alright, she thought. I’ll make it. Then she turned to watch Scorpius be sorted. He was a Slytherin. She clapped for him, even though she felt her stomach drop at the thought of being alone in her new house.

Cassie continued to watch the sorting. A surprise came when the Potter boy was sorted into Slytherin with her brother. He looked terrified, and no wonder. From what she knew, almost all the Potter/Weasleys were in Gryffindor. She wasn’t surprised when Rose was sorted into Gryffindor, but she did feel a distant sense of disappointment. Cassie guessed that she had hoped the girl might end up in Ravenclaw also, because Rose had said she might like being in Ravenclaw. Oh well. When the sorting was over, Cassie timidly turned to her housemates and began a conversation.  
\---


	2. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Cassie are fifth years. The meet in the library.

Tuesday, October 5, 2021 (present)

     It was only a month into the school year and Cassie was falling behind.  This was her fifth year and the teachers were already preparing them for their OWLs. She didn’t know how she would make it through this year’s Muggle Studies class. The teacher, Professor Cannabis, wanted them to be fully proficient in the basic uses of computers, the internet, and memes by the end of the year. In the past year, Professor C had finally figured out how to make computers work at Hogwarts, something he had been dreaming of since he was a student here himself. None of it made sense to Cassie, though. Muggle teens had so much slang that it was hardly English anymore. Tonight’s assignment was to create an email account that they would use to communicate with their teacher. Cassie didn’t even know where to start. 

     Cassie was sitting in the library staring at the desktop screen of the laptop that was on lend to her through the Muggle Studies class. She had been staring at the screen for the past half an hour and probably would be staring at it for another hour. Her eyes were sore from staring at the screen. Cassie knew she had other homework to do, but she just had to do this first. She was so caught up in her mindless worrying that when a heavily- buttoned bag slammed down next to her, Cassie jolted. 

     Cassie heard, “Hiya, Pia. You working on the assignment for Muggle Studies too?” Cassie glanced over to see Rose sitting down next to her and pulling out her own Muggle Studies laptop. Rose was still the only person to call her Pia. Cassie studied the darker girl now sitting next to her. Rose shook a hand through her springy dark-red curls as she settled herself at the table. Cassie noticed the buttons on Rose’s bag with a smile. One was an aged SPEW button that Cassie knew had belonged to Rose’s mother. Another pin, which Cassie thought was new, was black and had a rainbow-colored heart. Cassie wondered what that one was for. She knew that Rose may have a lot of interests, and a lot of pins, but they all had a reason. Over the years, the two had become sorta friends, mostly through the connection of Albus and Scorpius who were best friends. 

Cassie sighed ruefully and nodded. “I’m not getting very far. I don’t even know where to start.”

“Wanna work on it together?”, Rose asked. 

“Sure.” Cassie said. “I need all the help I can get.” 

     Rose adjusted her computer so that Cassie could also see the screen. She opened up the internet browser and typed in the url for gmail. Rose looked over at Cassie. Taking the cue, Cassie opened up her own browser and typed in the url. Rose pointed out the little “make an account” button under the login box, and clicked it with her mouse. Cassie was a little bit surprised that you could just click on words and that it would take you to a different screen. Together, Cassie and Rose worked their way through making email accounts, with a background of the steady click of computer keys. It was a lot easier than Cassie had expected. Rose explained that her muggle grandparents had given her parents a computer so that they could keep in touch, so she was already pretty familiar with computers. Rose made her email username  _ rosietheriveter _ , which was apparently a reference to a muggle character. Cassie just went with  _ cmalfoy  _ for hers. Rose also showed Cassie how to set a profile picture and send an email. 

     They ended up hanging out in the library together for a couple hours, playing with the new emails. After a bit, they worked on their other homework. Cassie had always considered Rose to be something of a troublemaker, but she was far more studious about her work than Cassie was. Cassie had a tendency to get caught up in her own head and ignore what needed doing in the real world. When they had both finished their homework, and when the librarian, Mrs. Perkins, said it was time to leave, they packed up and walked back to their dorms. 

     At some point, Cassie asked about the rainbow-heart pin on Rose’s satchel, simply because she was pretty sure it was new. Rose had responded quite flusteredly that it was, “Oh, um, well it’s kinda um thing that’s used to symbolize um well, being gay. See the rainbow is for diversity and the heart’s for love. Everybody loves differently, you see? At least that’s what it is for me.” Then Rose fell promptly silent. Cassie blinked for a moment, synthesizing the new information, before nodding in understanding. 

“That makes sense.” Cassie frowned for a moment, thinking again. “Oh, er. Does that mean you like girls, then?”,  she asked before she could stop herself.

Rose hesitated before nodding and saying, “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Alright, then”, Cassie said. 

     They had reached the point where it was time to split ways, so they each continued on to their respective towers alone. As she walked away, Cassie wondered if there was a way she should feel about this news. Her family had never particularly discussed sexualities other than straight one way or the other, so she didn’t know how to react. Cassie finally decided she didn’t need to have any opinion at all, but that the thought of Rose liking girls made her very happy, for some odd reason. It occurred to her that the impromptu computer lesson and studying was probably the longest she had ever been alone with Rose. It had been fun. Cassie spent the rest of the walk back to Ravenclaw Tower happily musing over the evening, Rose, and anything else that popped into her head. 

\---

    Rose was a bundle of nerves as she walked back to her dorm. She hadn’t meant to tell Cassie about her newly acknowledged gayness. Not because it was something she was ashamed of, or something she even wanted to hide. Hell, if she didn’t want people to know, she wouldn’t have put the god-damned button on her bag. It was just that, well, this was Cassie. Cassie, the girl whom she’d been crushing on since they were first years. Cassie, who was so lost in her own world she didn’t even notice Rose most of the time. Cassie, who was so quiet and sweet that Rose just wanted to protect her from everything. Admitting that Rose was interested in girls felt like it was only a few short steps below admitting that Rose liked Cassie herself.  What if..? Urgh. Rose shook her head and took a deep breathe before giving the password to the Fat Lady and climbing up to her dorm. She needed to sleep. 

     But, as Rose lay in bed that night, her mind would not shut up about Cassie. Over the years, the two had become friends, at least to a degree. Albus and Scorpius had become fast friends, so the four often ended up hanging out together. Cassie had always seemed rather distant, though. Sure, she had gotten a lot more open and friendly since first year, but Cassie lived the majority of her life in her own head. The only person who was really be close to her was her twin brother. Rose wanted to be a person Cassie wanted to confide in. Rose wanted to be Cassie’s actual friend, instead of merely a friendly acquaintance. Well, she wanted to be a great deal more than Cassie’s friend, but that was even further out of reach than simple friendship. Eventually Rose fell asleep, but her dreams were haunted by Cassie’s pretty smile and grey eyes. 

\---


	3. Quidditch Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Rose talk and stuff. I think it's pretty cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written for about a week and a half, but I wanted to edit it more. Also, my school started up again. (Yes, my school starts the year in the middle of July.) I have more written, but this is all I'm posting for now.

Friday, October 29th, 2021

Over the past few weeks, Cassie and Rose had started to hang out more regularly. They had made a habit of studying together in the evenings, after dinner, except when Rose had Quidditch practice, which was on Mondays and Fridays.  Sometimes Cassie would even go watch Rose’s practice for an hour or two, but only on nights when Rose invited her. Tonight was one of those nights. Cassie quietly slipped up into the top of the bleachers and watched. Rose’s cousin, James Potter, was the Quidditch captain. He was very hard on his team, who responded by pushing themselves even harder. Cassie was mesmerized by Rose, who stopped ball after ball from hitting the hoops without fail. The only time Rose nearly missed was when she spotted Cassie in the stands and smiled at her. The ball slammed into Rose’s shoulder, knocking her over a bit. Cassie blushed and bit her lip  in sympopathy. She saw James yelling at Rose and hid further behind her hair.  

\---

“Stop staring at your girlfriend Weasley!”, Rose heard. She turned to see James looking at her, with his face caught somewhere between a glare and a laugh. Rose felt her face heat up, and just hoped that the blush wasn’t deep enough to show. Rose stuck her tongue out briefly before throwing James’ ball back at him.  She tried to avoid glancing at Cassie for the rest of practice. It almost worked.

Back in the warm locker rooms, Rose tried to hurry. She hoped Cassie  might wait for her after practice, and Rose didn’t want to make her wait if that was the case. That earned her a few whistles and jokes from the team about who she was rushing to meet.  “We’re just friends, guys”, Rose said. That didn’t help her case. Rose decided to just ignore them.

\---

After practice, Cassie stood outside the locker rooms waiting for Rose. It was starting to  get dark outside, but that was alright. Cassie kinda liked the dark and quiet. She wondered if Rose had wanted her to wait. Cassie had distracted her today, and she got the feeling that her teammates would tease her for the near miss. Cassie smiled to herself at the thought of Rose smiling at her, but then caught herself. She should feel bad that Rose had hurt herself. 

Cassie heard a door slam to her left, and looked up to see Rose heading toward her. Cassie’s heart leapt to her throat at the sight of Rose’s big smile. Cassie felt herself smile in return. “Hey”, Rose said. “You waited.” 

“Hello, Rose” Cassie responded. “How’s your shoulder?” 

Rose ducked her head and rubbed the back of her neck as she answered. “It’s a bit sore, but it’ll be fine in the morning. I’ve had worse bruises.”

“You sure?”, Cassie said. She bit her lip with worry. “I wouldn’t want you to be hurt.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Rose held out her hand and Cassie took it. “Come on Pia, I’ll walk you back to the castle.” Cassie smiled. The whole walk back, Cassie could kinda feel her heart thrumming. Maybe it was because Rose held her hand the whole time or because she was she couldn’t stop being aware that Rose was right beside her. Rose was looking at her with so much affection that Cassie felt like Rose was seeing right to her core. Cassie hid her face behind her hair again, only to have Rose brush the strand behind her ear. “Why do you do that?”, Rose asked. 

“Do what?” Cassie looked over at Rose quickly before having to look away again. 

“Hide your pretty face behind your hair.” Rose was looking straight at Cassie now, as they stood on the steps to Hogwarts. Cassie could feel her heart skip a beat, and she would bet that her face was so red it matched her mother’s roses. 

“Uh-um, I do it when I feel nervous or um... I don’t know.” Cassie looked over at Rose again. “You,um, think I’m pretty?” 

Rose gulped. She felt tongue-tied and stunned. “Um- Uh- Yeah, of course. You’re one of the prettiest girls in school.” Shit, Rose thought. I didn’t mean to say that. “I was just- um. Sorry. You’re prettier when I can see your face. I don’t want to make you nervous.” Rose searched Cassie’s face. 

“You don’t. Make me nervous that is. Well, a little bit, but it’s alright.” Cassie reassured her. Rose realized she was still holding Cassie’s hand, but couldn’t bring herself to drop it. The two continued walking inside, in silence this time. Rose decided to walk Cassie all the way back to Ravenclaw Tower. She tried to tell herself it was just to be polite, but really, she wanted to hold Cassie’s hand a little bit longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of a Halloween dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to post a new chapter. I've been really busy. Also, I rewrote what I already had written for this story.

~Flashback~ Saturday, October 31 2020 (Fourth Year) 

Cassie stood twisting front of the mirror in the fourth-year girl’s dorm. Her dorm- mates had already headed down to the feast. She had on a shimmery light-blue dress that she had sewn specifically for the Halloween Dance tonight. Since Halloween fell on a Saturday this year, the teachers allowed the students to hold a dance as well as the traditional feast this year. She hadn’t told anyone but Scorpius about her dress yet. Her interest in magical seamstressing had emerged just this summer when her mother, Astoria, had gotten a part time job helping the aging Madam Malkin in her shop. The thirteen (now forteen) year old had tagged along, mostly because she hadn’t had much else to do. Cassie didn’t think much of the plain robes that Madam Malkin sold, but she was fascinated by the way Malkin could combine fabric and magic to create beautiful dresses and dress robes that were practically works of art. Cassie had started to experiment with fabric on her own, trying to recreate that magic that she’d watched happen over the summer. Cassie wasn’t sure if the dress she’d made would pass muster against the costumes she’d seen the other girls in her dorm put on. She was proud of it, but that didn’t mean it was actually good. Finally, upon deciding that there was nothing else she could do about the dress, she pulled out the muggle fairy wings she’d had her parents buy and send to her. Since the war, the Malfoys had struggled to become more open-minded about the muggle world. Cassie had practiced a charm that would make the wings flutter and sparkle just like real fairy’s would, as well as a charm that would stick the wings to her dress without the need for the hideous elastic straps. When Cassie finished with the wings, she studied herself in the mirror again. The wings looked great, and Cassie smiled. Even if her costume wasn’t quite as nice as the other girls’, she still looked great. Cassie finished up her hair and make-up and headed down to the great hall. 

\---

Rose stood next to Albus near the entrance of the Great Hall. They were using their wands to flick a little bouncy ball back and forth off a nearby wall. Rose was wearing black cat ears and a tail in concession to this being a costume party. Otherwise, she was dressed in her normal not-school clothes: torn up jeans, and a black leather jacket. Albus looked like he was in his normal school uniform, until you noticed he was  wearing a Gryffindor tie instead of a Slytherin one. It was Rose’s tie. Albus had also drawn a little lightning bolt on his forehead. They were waiting for Scorpius and Cassie. Rose didn’t normally hang with Albus and his friends, but her friends had all abandoned her for dates, so she figured she might as well hang with her favorite cousin for this dance. Besides, Scorpius and Cassie were cool. She couldn’t figure out what was taking the twins so long, though. How long did it take to get ready for a stupid dance?

When Scorpius finally showed up, she understood what had taken so long. He had white paint over all his skin that was showing, making him even paler, and had put in a pair of very realistic fangs. On top of that, he was wearing a full tuxedo and a long cape. Rose quietly rolled her eyes. Trust Scorpius to do something over the top. Rose looked away, continuing to scan for Cassie while Albus teased Scorpius about the ridiculousness of his costume. Rose’s breathe caught Cassie as she saw Cassie quietly approaching them from the stairs across from the Great Hall. She looked absolutely fantastic. Rose was stunned. She could swear that Cassie was glowing. Rose smiled at Cassie, unable to think of anything else to do, as Scorpius proudly high-fived his sister over their great fashion sense. 

The four went into enjoy the ball. Cassie could have sworn she caught Rose staring at her a few times, and was torn between hoping that Rose wasn’t really staring at her and hoping that Rose thought she looked good. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cancelled.

Hi! Okay, so, I am discontinuing this fic. It was uncohesive. I am gonna make Scorpius and Cassie not twins- instead, Cassie will be a year younger. Also, the new fic will go through all of their school years chronilogically, so I don't have to remember what's the case in the story's "present" when I want to write something else. It'll be better. Hopefully, that will be up sometime in the next month, if you wanna read it. Thank you for reading this far!


End file.
